Talk:Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak/@comment-17722860-20130915132747
I dont know why people are saying that the support GB got was what they needed and was very good. I think that the support was poor and does not make GB a better clan. out of all the cards (not including the draw trigger) 3 of them are good (BR, Corrupt Dragon and Banshee) and other cards are ok and Cocytus R is poor. I dont care much for Peter the Ghostie just becuase its CB1 Mill 2 and put him in to soul to draw, I dont like how you have to do so much, he is not a bad card but I dont care for him that much, if he did not have that CB then I would like him. Barbaros is an ok card, you can have some fun with it. People say that its great with the BR, I think they are overestimating this card with the BR way to much. If you run Barbaros you will have 8 G3s in your deck. you will need 2 cards to ride (BR and Barbaros) then you will need 1 or 2 G3s to call with the BR skill in the drop zone, then you have to hit a G3 to kill it and call something else like Corrupt Dragon, that all good but the thing is that hitting a G3 will not be easy because you will only have around 4 or 5 left in the deck and more times then not you will not hit a G3 which is why I say it not great with the BR. People are overestimating Cocytus R way way to much. Cocytus R is not powerful an and I know that a card does not need to hit 36k with no boost to be good but Cocytus R can only hit 21k thats if you CR and have an 8k boost, it can hit higher but you will not run Evil Shade coz you will deck out and you wont run Dragon Spirit if you run Banshee. Some think that this is a offesive card but you lock a RG which would be a 7 or 8k booster to call something only to gain 3k, Corrupt Dragon is the best thing to rez but he will only be hitting 15k and because most people run 11k VG they will only need 5k if it is not boosted and even if it does have a booster the other RG will not be hitting much becuase it is has no booster, the lock unit is not worth it. Also people say it good with the BR coz you can rez 2 units with the BR skill lock one and call something to get a +2 but I have one question, why dont you have a filed, it a good play but that means you will have to not call anything. Cocytus R is not powerful in any way shape or form, just becuase you get a +1 with a little bit of power does not mean its a good card. It might have a bigger pool then Luquier R which is great but thats all it has. Cocytus R is a defensive card because its to weak to be offesive. Overall 7 cards is not enough to keep up with any decks and GB does need more support, GB is falling behide and cant keep up, its a weak clan and is still a weak clan.